


Dreams Together

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Woooo! This is done! I've been planning on writing this fic since like... start of November I think but I wanted to wait until it was closer to Christmas before I started and I'm very very happy with the result!The last couple episodes of the anime also helped give me a fair bit of drive for this one since... well you know what they've been doing haha.This fic has been of the most enjoyable I've written, it was justa  lot of fun, i got to do a lot of cute interactions and overall I think it was just a nice feel good fic for the end of this most cursed year. Although there were some chnages, originally I was going to have Yu or Ayumu confess here but didn't feel right when I started to write it then it was going to be Ayumu says she lvoes Yu when she was asleep like what happened in the story and then Yu was going to wake up after Ayumu fell asleep and say the same thing but ending it after Ayumu's one felt a bit like a better place to end it.Anyway as always thank you so very much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this nice end of the year fluff. If you have any comments or feedback I'd love to hear it and if not I hope everyone has a good holiday and a start to hopefully a better year!
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Dreams Together

It was currently Christmas Eve in Japan. All over the country people were getting ready to celebrate with their families, friends and loved ones as snow fell across various parts of the country. Except for one girl in Odaiba, Tokyo.

“Ahhhh, what am I going to do Setsuna!” Yu whined to her friend over the phone as she fell backwards onto her couch bed.

“W-what! Y-Yu! What’s going on?” Setsuna quickly exclaimed, taken aback by her friend's panic cries.

“I… I haven’t got Ayumu’s present yet…” Yu mutters as she sits up on her bed. “And she’s coming over soon.”

“Huh!” Setsuna yelps in surprise, “That isn’t like you, You don’t normally forget about stuff like this.”

Yu sighed, “I didn’t. Ayumu has been teasing me for a little while saying she found the perfect present for me this year so I wanted to do the same for her…” Yu murmurs.

“So I got something custom made for her and the store I ordered it from said it would be ready by today but they never messaged me to say it was ready.” Yu pouted.

Setsuna thought for a moment on her friend's predicament, “Do you need to give it to her today? I’m sure Ayumu would understand.” Setsuna asked.

“She would…” Yu said before pausing to sigh, “But… it’s not the same. We always share presents together and… Ayumu never gets this excited about something she’s gotten for me so I don’t want to have nothing and… I want this year to be special.” Yu confessed.

The two fell into silence as Setsuna proceeds what Yu had told her, “You probably can’t go out now because of the snow… Could you make something for her before she came round? I’m sure Ayumu would find any present from you special.” Setsuna proposed.

“Maybe…” Yu grumbled.

“Or maybe you could do a big gesture for her that only you can do! Like something you would see in a romance anime! That would be special.” Setsuna proposed half joking, half seriously.

Yu went silent for a moment after hearing that suggestion until she started to giggle, “Good one Setsuna! Haha I’m not sure I can do something like that for Ayumu.” Yu said, trying to stifle her giggles while Setsuna sighed at Yu’s continued denseness. 

Before Setsuna could speak up a message came through on Yu’s phone. “Oh hang on a second Setsuna.” Yu said as she opened the message. 

After quickly reading the message, “Yes! Setsuna, it's ready!” Yu cheered as she lept off her bed. “I need to get changed! If I go now I should get back before Ayumu gets here!” Yu exclaimed in her usual cheerful tone.

“W-Wait Yu You can’t go out! It’s still snowing really heavily out there!” Setsuna protested.

“Don’t worry! It only takes fifteen minutes to get there from my house, I’ll be fine!” Yu said, trying to reassure Setsuna.

Setsuna wanted to tell Yu to stay but knew that Yu wouldn’t listen since her mind was set on going, “Okay just stay safe and make sure you tell Ayumu I wish you both a happy Christmas.”

“Okay! Have a good Christmas and thanks for your help!” Yu happily declared as she hung up her phone as she picked up the warm woolly kitty hat that Ayumu had gotten for her months ago and started to get the rest of her winter clothes ready.

After very quickly changing from her usual casual clothes into her warmer outdoor Yu dashed over to the door of her apartment where she started putting her winter boots on. As she was tying them up her Mum walked over to her.

“So… where are you going in this weather?” Her Mum questioned.

“Oh uh!” Yu yelped in surprise, “I’m… going to get Ayumu’s… present.” Yu said slightly hesitantly.

Yu’s Mum sighed as she walked over to the jacket rack by the door, “So it’s finally ready?”

Yu nodded, “If I’m quick I’ll be able to get it and get back before Ayumu arrives.” 

Yu’s Mum smiled, “Okay just be careful and stay safe while you’re out. The snow is going to get worse soon so… just get back before then.” Yu’s Mum said, handing Yu her black scarf.

Yu gleefully took the scarf from her Mum and wrapped it around her neck, “I will! Thanks Mum. I’ll be back soon!” Yu shouts as she quickly leaves the apartment and starts to make her way to where Ayumu’s present was waiting.

After twenty minutes walking through the increasingly strong snow and wind Yu finally arrives at the little craft shop she had ordered Ayumu’s present from, “I’m here!” Yu greeted as she entered the building brushing off the snow that was covering her jacket.

“Sorry I took so long, I had to go a bit slower to get through all the snow.” Yu sheepishly admitted while shivering off the cold from outside.

The older woman that ran the shop turned around to see Yu walking in through the door, “Oh Yu! Glad you could make it. And don’t worry, I should be the one apologising. This order took longer than expected.” the Owner said with a smile.

Yu shook her head, “It’s fine. I’m just really happy they’re done!”

The Owner chuckled “Well follow me, they’re waiting in the back.” The owner said as she guided an eager Yu to the backroom of the store.

Once they entered the backroom the owner turned on the lights revealing a room with various tables all covered in materials, small crafting objects or plushies. The owner brings Yu over to a table a little further in that had two plushies sitting on top. “Here they are. What do you think?” The Owner asks curiously.

Yu slowly approached the table and carefully looked over the plushies, the first one was a pale pink rabbit adorned with a few darker pink bows. The other plushie was a black cat with a dark green tip on both ears and tail with a toothy smile across its face.

“They’re so cute!!” Yu squealed as she picked them up, “They’re exactly what I was hoping for!” Yu cheered, resisting the urge to hug the plushies.

“Oh right!” Yu exclaimed as she placed the plushies back on the table and turned them around so the back was facing her. On the back of each plushie there was a tag. “Yes they’re there!” Yu happily cheered again.

Picking up the plushies again to get a closer look at the tags, on the bunny it said “Ayumu and Yu!” Yu’s gaze then shifted toward the tag on the cat which continued the message “Chasing our dreams together!”

After reading the message tears pricked the corner of Yu’s eyes as her smile grew wider and wider. “Thank you.” Yu whispered.

The Owner chuckled “I’m glad you liked them. Seeing you so happy makes working on them until now completely worth it.” The Owner walked over to Yu and gave her a smile, “So would you like me to wrap them up for you or should we just put them in a bag so you can get going?” the owner asked.

Yu thought for a moment, the rational part of her was telling her to get them in a bag and go so she could get home before the snow picked up and before Ayumu came. But the rest of her couldn’t resist the chance to make it a bit more of a mystery for Ayumu. “Can you wrap it up please?” Yu asks with a smile.

“Of course, just give me a few minutes.” The Owner said taking the plushies from Yu and bringing them over to a table covered in wrapping paper.

After roughly ten minutes the Owner came back into the main part of the store where Yu was waiting carrying a bag with the wrapped up plushie which she quickly gave to Yu, “I hope your friend likes them.” The Owner said with a smile.

Yu nodded “I’m sure she will! Thank you so much! Have a good holiday!” Yu cheered. With that said the Owner wished Yu a safe trip home and a happy holiday.

Yu’s journey was slow, while she was waiting at the store the snow had really picked up in intensity so Yu had to walk slower due to poor visibility and the ground being completely blanketed in snow. After nearly thirty minutes trudging through the snow Yu finally made it back to her apartment complex, freezing, shivering and sniffling from the cold.

As Yu walked through her apartment’s door her Mum was standing there with her arms crossed, “I thought I told you to get back before the snow got worse.”

“S-Sorry, M-Mum. I-It took me longer then I thought.” Yu said, shaking off her wet and cold winter jacket, “But I got the present see!” Yu said, holding up the bag with Ayumu’s present with a triumphant smile.

Yu’s Mum shook her head, “Honestly… Well I’m glad you got it. Now go get changed into some warm clothes. Oh and Ayumu arrived five minutes ago, she’s been waiting for you in your room.”

Hearing her Mum say Ayumu was there Yu quickly dashed to her room, “Hey Ayumu!” Yu shouted entering her room.

“There you are Yu, where were yo-” Ayumu started to greet until she saw her best friend covered in wet and snow covered clothes, “What happened!?”

Yu rubbed the back of her head, “Eheh, I kind of needed to pick something up.”

“In this weather!” Ayumu scolded, Yu meekly nodded in response, “What was so urgant it couldn’t wait.” Ayumu asked with a concern yet disapproving expression. 

“Sorry but that’s a secret!” Yu answered with a coy expression.

Ayumu let out a weary sigh, “Fine… but promise me you won’t do that again! What if you get sick.”

Yu giggled, “Okay, okay I won’t I promise.” Yu’s expression went to a shyier one, “So can I just change quickly…”

Realising what Yu was asking Ayumu nodded and stepped out the room to give her friend some privacy. After a couple minutes Yu had discarded all of her cold, damp clothing and had changed into her casual black shirt and shorts.

Yu then called Ayumu back in. As Ayumu entered the room, Yu yelled, “Merry Christmas!”

As Ayumu entered she gave her friend a weary smile, “Merry Christmas. I was worried when you weren’t here.”

“Sorry! I promise it’ll be worth it!” Yu snickered as she patted a part of her couch bed inviting Ayumu to sit next to her which Ayumu happily did. “So how’s your homework going?” Yu asked.

“I finished Maths and English today, I still have a lot to do.” Ayumu answered as she settled onto the couch bed. “I’m guessing you still haven’t started yet?”

Yu glanced away from Ayumu, “Not yet… I’ve been too busy writing the next group song.” Yu justified, “Don’t worry! I’ll get it done before we go back!”

“Yu…” Ayumu sighs, “Just tell me if you need help to get it done.”

“Will do!” Yu eagerly responds “So are you staying tonight?” Yu asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Ayumu nodded with a smile, “I am.”

“Great! It’s been ages since you last stayed over!” Yu happily exclaimed. Yu and Ayumu then chatted about various topics from school, to their club activities and after about ten minutes Yu sighed.

“Okay how about we give each other our presents now? I’m really excited to give you yours!” Yu asked with childish excitement in her voice.

“Sure!” Ayumu replied happily, “do you want to go first?”

Yu nodded in affirmation as she reached down and picked up the back at the foot of her couch bed, “Isn’t… this what you went out to get?

“Maybe…” Yu coyly muttered before presenting the bag to Ayumu, “Anyway… I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!” Yu said with one of the biggest and happiest smiles Ayumu had seen on her friend.

“Oh Yu…” Ayumu murmured with a weary smile as she gracefully took the bag from her friend and pulled the wrapped up present.

“Do you have any ideas what it is?” Yu questioned Ayumu glee.

Ayumu giggled at how excitable and childish Yu could be, “Only one way to find out.” Ayumu said as she tore open the wrapping, “Awww these are so cute!” Ayumu squealed.

Ayumu picked the two plushies up and looked over them both, taking in as many little details as she could, “Yu and Ayumu… Chasing our dreams together…” Ayumu whispered as years pricked the edges of her eyes and she pulled the plushies close to her giving both of them a hug.

“So… I’m guessing you like it?” Yu asked, with a knowing smile on her face.

Ayumu gently placed both plushies down on the bed, “I love them, thank you!” Ayumu cried out as she swiftly hugged Yu, accidentally knocking them both backwards onto the flat of the couch bed.

“Wahhh” Yu yelped as Ayumu’s unexpected hug knocked her down but soon the yelp turned to uncontrollable giggling, “I’m Glad you like it!” Yu said in between giggles.

Ayumu held Yu in that position for a short while until she finally broke off the embrace and leapt off the bed, “Well I better get yours then.” Ayumu said as she walked over to Yu’s desk where she picked up two small boxes.

As Ayumu slowly walked back to Yu with the boxes,Yu noticed she started to tense up, “I know you don’t normally like these kinds of things but I hope you’ll like these ones.” Ayumu says, sounding a bit more unsure and nervous as she hands the boxes over to Yu.

As Yu looked at the boxes Ayumu moved back to where she was before, once she was seated she picked up the black cat plushie and started to hug it while Yu looked over the boxes, “I’m sure I’ll love it!” 

Yu was able to tear open the bigger of the two boxes before Ayumu called out, “W-Wait, can you open this one first?” Ayumu requested pointing at the slightly smaller box.

“Hmm? Sure thing!” Yu agreed, placing the other box down and tearing off the wrapping paper from the second, ince the paper was off there was a plain white box which Yu pulled the lid off to reveal a silver bracelet. “This looks really pretty!” Yu exclaimed as she carefully picked it up.

Examining the bracelet the most notable thing was the nine familiar small charms dangling off the bottom, “I figured you’d like something to show your love for our club so I got you a charm bracelet with all our icons on it!” Ayumu explained in hesitation.

Yu’s smile grew, “That’s amazing! Aww thank you Ayumu!” Yu yelled as she quickly put the bracelet on, “Ahhh it’s grabbed my heart.” Yu said in her usual excited fangirl tone.

“Now then… I have to see what this one is!” Yu shouted as she picked up and tore off the paper on the other box while Ayumu was looking even more nervous.

“I hope you like it…”Ayumu mutters as Yu tore off the lid for the other box.

In the second box was a necklace and silver locket with a rainbow engraved on the front. Curiously Yu picked it up and opened the locket, inside was a picture of Yu and Ayumu from the start of the school year just before they joined the idol club and on the inner part of the locket was a bit of writing saying “Moving forward together.”

“Ayumu…” Yu softly whispered as she stared at the picture.

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it!” Ayumu started to mutter as her anxiety took over. “It’s okay if you don’t wear it I pro-”

Ayumu was interrupted by Yu gently pulling her into a comforting embrace, “I love it! One of the best presents I’ve ever had!” Yu reassures her friend, “Thank you so much.”

Hearing those words Ayumu melted into her friend’s warm embrace as the tension slowly left her body, “I’m glad…” Ayumu murumed. 

The pair stayed like this for a short time until Yu reluctantly broke away from Ayumu and put on the necklace. Once it was on she gave Ayumu a warm comforting smile, “How does it look?”

“It looks great!” Ayumu said, “I was really nervous. I loved the idea but I wasn’t sure if you would like it.” Ayumu confessed.

Yu giggled, “You should have more confidence! You put a lot of thought into it so of course I would love it!” Yu reassure, “If anything, I feel like mine is a bit lacking in comparison”

“What? No way! I love your present, they’re so cute!” Ayumu pouted as she squeezed the black cat plushie closer “And very cuddly.”

Yu laughed at Ayumu’s reaction, “Okay, fine. We both love our gifts so it’s fine!”

Yu threw herself against the back of the couch bed, “Thanks for everything this year Ayumu, I can’t wait to see what we do next year.” Yu said before letting out a yawn.

“I can’t either. Please keep supporting me.” Ayumu asks earnestly.

Yu yawns again, “Of… course! I’ll… always be… by… your side” Yu slowly responded as her eye’s began to get heavy.

Ayumu giggled, “Are you getting tired?”

Yu weakly shook her head, “N...No… I can… stay… up and talk.” Yu muttered as her words got slower and more slurred as her eyes slowly shut until they had completely closed and her breathing had slowed to a relaxed and calm pace.

“I think you could use a nap.” Ayumu thought as she looked down at the plushie in her arms, “Sorry… but you’re no replacement for Yu…” Ayumu whispered as she put the black cat plushie next to the pink rabbit at the edge of the bed.

Once secure Ayumu carefully gets off the couch and walks over to where Yu keeps her blanket. After picking it up she goes back over to Yu and covers her body in half of the blanket.

“There we go, that should stop you getting cold.” Ayumu thought as she carefully crawled next to Yu, carefully moving her arm around her best friend to bring Yu into a cuddle and then finally bringing the other half of the blanket around her.

“Comfortable… and very warm.” Ayumu let out a content sigh, slightly shuffling to get as close to Yu as she could without waking her up.

“I… I’m still not ready to tell you this in person but… I love you, Yu. Merry Christmas.” Ayumu confessed to her sleeping friend feeling both giddy and anxious that Yu might have heard it but after a few seconds of Yu continued to show no signs of waking up.

Finally relaxing Ayumu settled in cuddling her best friend and crush until she finally joined her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! This is done! I've been planning on writing this fic since like... start of November I think but I wanted to wait until it was closer to Christmas before I started and I'm very very happy with the result!
> 
> The last couple episodes of the anime also helped give me a fair bit of drive for this one since... well you know what they've been doing haha.
> 
> This fic has been of the most enjoyable I've written, it was justa lot of fun, i got to do a lot of cute interactions and overall I think it was just a nice feel good fic for the end of this most cursed year. Although there were some chnages, originally I was going to have Yu or Ayumu confess here but didn't feel right when I started to write it then it was going to be Ayumu says she lvoes Yu when she was asleep like what happened in the story and then Yu was going to wake up after Ayumu fell asleep and say the same thing but ending it after Ayumu's one felt a bit like a better place to end it.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you so very much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this nice end of the year fluff. If you have any comments or feedback I'd love to hear it and if not I hope everyone has a good holiday and a start to hopefully a better year!


End file.
